powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Flynn McAllistair
Ever since Flynn was a little boy, he wanted to be a hero, just like the ones he read about in his comic books. In youth, and as he grew, he tried to fight the good fight and protect the innocent. However, things didn't always turn out the way they should. After Flynn graduated, he became an Officer with Scotland Yard, only to be fired after arresting the Mayor's Son, even though the son had still committed a crime. He tried his hand at being a fireman, but was fired when he refused quit fighting a fire in hopes of saving the animals & plants. Flynn was even fired from being an environmental aide worker. When an African Village was under attack, while his other aides left, he stayed behind to help them fight, thus causing him to loose even that job. This led Flynn to just becoming a normal mechanic with his father, who had always took Flynn that there was no such thing as super heroes. When Flynn & his dad arrived in Corinth before the shields were raised, there was a woman pleading for help. The woman's daughter was still left outside the city. No one would help her, but Flynn couldn't let that little girl be separated from her mother. Flynn took it upon himself to rescue that girl. The Scotsman took the school bus that had brought him & his dad into the city, and went to find that girl. He managed to rescue more people heading for Corinth, as well as the child. When Flynn returned to the city just before the shields were raised, he was able to reunited the woman with her daughter. Flynn's father greeted him, but instead of being upset as his son, he was proud. Flynn had shown his dad that there are indeed super heroes in the world, and that Flynn was indeed one of them. Sometime after making it into the city, he was recruited by Doctor K. Flynn is now the RPM Blue Ranger. Flynn still visits his dad in the city, since his father still works as a mechanic. And Flynn has found that his father is so proud of him, that he keeps a scrapbook of all of Flynn's accomplishments as the Blue Ranger. Flynn may have just come off as a simple mechanic to many, but he really was much more. With the help of Gemma, Flynn was able to complete the Road Attack Zord and prove to Dr. K that he was quite capable of building & upgrading more than just cars. During the final battle of Corinth, Flynn fought bravely along with the other Rangers. They managed to destroy the final Attack Bot, and he was the voice of determination and fight for the team during some dark moments. He helped Tenaya, who had returned to normal, that she had to help them if she wanted to help her brother. Flynn, Summer & Scott were the three Rangers who fought off Venjix in their final battle. Together they managed to weakened him just enough, so that when Gem & Gemma caused the Control Tower to crash down onto Venjix, it finally destroyed Venjix. With the battle won, and the Rangers returning their Morphers to Dr. K, Flynn told everyone that he and his dad were opening up a shop, since they were put in charge of building the new computer systems for Corinth.